Slink
by Sabre
Summary: Kylie's going, but will things go as planned? Chapter 3 added! R/R
1. T'ief!

This is my first fanfiction, so I would appreciate feedback very much! :)   
  
/ / denotes thought.  
  
  
It was a cool autumn morning as a young woman, about 18 years old, weaved her way through the crowd in the square dipping into pockets and purses, making a living as a thief in New Orleans. After she had collected a few wallets, she slipped into the shadows of an alley to see how much she had collected.   
  
She propped her sunglasses on top of her head so she could see the money better in the dark alley. "10..50 dollars..Mondays are de worst days.." she muttered as she shook her head before slipping the money into her pocket, and tossing the wallets into a nearby trash bin. Pulling her sunglasses back down, she watched the square from the shadows, casing the crowd before she moved back in.   
  
Her name was Kylie, or as she was known among the rest of the thieves, Slink. She was around 5'10", and was slender but sturdily built. Black hair with streaks of blue came down to about the middle of her neck, with long bangs shading her eyes. She had been on the streets since she was a toddler, since nobody wanted to take in a mutant. Her power was that she was super strong and she could also could shoot beams, balls, shields, or giant arcs of white energy from her hands or generate them from her body, either causing mass destruction, slight destruction, or simply pick things or herself up with a beam of energy, and she can also create an form-fitting, slightly glowing white shield around herself and others. She had always known she would be a mutant, even before her powers manifested at 13 years old, because since birth her eyes had always been silver on black. When she was around people she always kept her eyes covered with dark sunglasses, so no one knew she was a mutant unless she got in trouble or danger, then she could be a force to be reckoned with.  
  
She stepped back out among the hustle and bustle, making her way unnoticed over to a tall auburn haired man wearing a brown trenchcoat, and slipped her hand into the pocket of the coat, snagging his wallet and slipping it out with practiced ease. Suddenly, he spun and grabbed her wrist, and, much to her suprise, smiled. "Gimme dat wallet, petite."  
  
She smirked and muttered, "Don' t'ink so, mon ami," before wrenching free from his grasp and running---straight into a man she had stolen from only the day before. He helped her up from the ground, but when he looked at her an angry expression came over his face.   
  
"Ya're the thief that stole my wallet yesterday, aren't ya! Gimme my money, ya little street rat!"   
  
/Sacre bleu! It don' look like it's gonna be dis t'ief's lucky day.../  
  
She tryed to get away from him, but the people were packed so tightly around she could hardly move. The man knocked her sunglasses off of her face, and they were trampled underfoot by a passing group of tourists as she looked up at the man. He scowled and took a step backwards, "Ya're a mutant! Mutie freak!" He started to hit her, but suddenly the man in the trenchcoat appeared and shouted at him.   
  
"Don' you touch her!" He started towards the man to push him away, but before he could go two steps, Kylie's left fist connected soundly with the mutant hater's jaw and knocked him out cold. She glanced up at the other man, then turned and bolted into an alley. She ran for a few minutes, then made a wrong turn..dead end.  
  
TBC 


	2. Join us?

Well, here's the second chapter, R/R please!   
  
Kylie/Slink is mine, Gambit is Marvel's.  
  
And thanks to those who reviewed!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kylie cast about for an exit to the alley, but there was none.   
  
"Now why y' runnin' from me, petite? I don' mean y' no harm."  
  
She cursed herself for not listening for any footsteps as she spun around, hand held up and glowing with white energy. The man in the trenchcoat stood there smiling, sunglasses down on his nose, hands propped on his hips. She forgot her anger for a few seconds and blinked a few times at the sight of his eyes. They were almost exactly like hers, except instead of silver on black, his eyes were red on black.   
  
He held up his hands and backed up a step, "Now calm down, I ain't plannin' on hurtin' y'."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Den why y' chasin' me?"  
  
He smiled slightly, "I believe y' have somt'ing dat belongs t' me, chere."  
  
She sighed inwardly and fished his wallet out of an inner pocket of her own trenchcoat, then tossed it to him.   
  
"Dere's y' wallet. iNow/i will y' go away an' leave me alone?"  
  
He flipped it open to check and make sure everything was still inside. Kylie smirked, "Quoi, don' trust me?"   
  
He smirked back, "I know de ways of a t'ief, petite, cause I used t' be one. But as to de matter at hand, de wallet was one reason I was chasin' y', but I also want to talk to you."  
  
She narrowed her eyes slightly, "Oh? What about?"   
  
He took a few steps towards her, "Y' name's Kylie, non?"  
  
She blinked, "Oui...how did y' know dat?"  
  
"M' name's Remy LeBeau, an' I'm a member of de X-Men. Y' ever heard of dem?"  
  
She tilted her head to one side and thought for a few seconds. "Oui, I t'ink I have. But what does dat have t' do wit' me?"  
  
"I have been sent down 'ere from New York t' ask y' if y' would like t' join wit' us, and help us fight to create peace between humans and mutants."  
  
She looked at him incredulously, "Y're kiddin' me."  
  
With a grin, Remy replied, "Non chere, I ain't."  
  
She took a few steps past him, mulling this over in her head. Remy lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall, waiting for her to make a decision.   
  
After a few minutes, Kylie turned to him and shrugged. "I suppose so. What have I got t' lose?" she said, as she gestured to her surroundings with a grin.  
  
He smiled, "I know what y' mean. Now d' y' have anyt'ing t' pick up before we leave? Anybody t' say g'bye t'?"  
  
"Oui...is dere some place I can meet y' after I take care of some t'ings?"  
  
He nodded, "Oui, on the east side of Nawlins, outside the city, near de swamp. Dere will be a black jet waiting dere."  
  
With a curt nod she replied, "I should be dere in about an hour. Au revoir." She smiled and turned, stalking silently out of the alley and into the street.  
  
He lifted a hand to wave slightly, "Au revoir." He then walked out of the alley and turned in the opposite direction to get to the Blackbird.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC  
  
Translation: Quoi is French for what. 


	3. Author's Note! (read: HELP!)

Hi everybody!  
  
This is Sabre, I am just writing a short note to ask y'all, how do yah think I should continue this? I'm not sure how I want it to go, and dagnabbit if I haven't had writer's block since the day I posted the bloody second chapter! I really need a muse.. lol So post some reviews and tell me how you think it should go! I appreciate the help, you guys! bai!  
  
Sabre 


	4. Caught

Well, here it is, the 3rd chapter. I know, I know, I'm a slow writer. I want to thank you peeps for your feedback! I thought of doing something with Sinister in this, but I don't know much about him, and the brother sister thing just didn't fit..but next chapter she WILL be going to the mansion, meeting everybody, training, etc., etc.  
  
Listen, I'm thinking of changing Kylie's nickname/codename later on to Chaos instead of Slink...what do you think? Is there already a Marvel mutant named Chaos? I haven't heard if there is..but let me know what you think! If not Chaos, then maybe suggestions for a proper codename? Or stick with Slink? I need feedback! lol  
  
Sorry about the delay, I've had writer's block galore. :| Hope this chap. is long enough! :)  
  
/ / denotes thought  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kylie stepped out of the alley and turned to the left on the way to her apartment. Since she had lost her shades earlier, she kept her head bowed down until she came upon a sunglasses vendor, then pilfered a new pair of shades before melting into the crowd and making her way down the street.  
  
She climbed the stairs to her apartment and unlocked the door, walking inside. Walking into her room, she grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed her clothes, CDs, portable CD player, laptop, and the rest of her few possessions into it before wandering back through her apartment and taking one last look around.  
  
"I'm gonna miss dis place.." She muttered softly before stepping out the door and locking it.  
  
Jogging down the stairs, she walked to the landlord's apartment and knocked.  
  
"Maria? You in dere?" She called out to her friend.  
  
"Comin' chile," an older lady's voice replied. A second later the door opened, and Maria, 65, opened the door and smiled at Kylie.   
  
"Ello Kylie, what brings y' by t'day?"  
  
Kylie smiled, "Well, I'm movin' out. Goin' t' New York."  
  
Maria put a hand to her mouth, "Aww chile! Dat's nice! Good y' goin' t' be gettin' out dere and seein' de world. Will y' be comin' back?"  
  
Kylie shrugged, "Don' know yet, might come by once in a while for a visit, but I'm probably movin' out permanently, so here's my key. Will y' give the stuff dat's left in de apartment t' people dat need it? I won't be needin' it, and dere's no sense in lettin' it rot.."  
  
"O' course, chile! I'll take care of dat, don' you worry 'bout it none." Maria smiled gently and put her arms around Kylie, hugging her. "I'm gonna miss seein' y' 'round here, chile. Y' been like a daughter t' me."  
  
Kylie closed her eyes to hold back the tears and hugged Maria back, "I'm gonna miss y' too! I'll write t' y', it's not like I'm gonna be disappearin' off de face of de Earth!" She grinned, "Now I better get out of here, before dey decide t' leave wit'out me! Au revoir, Maria!"   
  
"Au revoir, chile!" Maria waved and Kylie waved back before disappeared around a building.  
  
******  
  
Remy walked along a dirt trail on his way to the Blackbird, enjoying the warm day as he lit a cigarette. He'd forgotten how much he missed the place of his birth.  
  
Logan was sitting outside the Blackbird, smoking a cigar, also enjoying the day. He looked up as Remy came closer, "What took yah so long, kid? Didja find her?"  
  
Remy grinned, "Yeah, I found her..or should I say she found me..she's a t'ief as well, and she happened t' pick my pocket."  
  
Logan nodded, "And? Didja talk to her?"  
  
"Oui, I did," Remy replied, sitting down on the ramp of the jet.  
  
Logan sighed in exasperation, "And? Do I hafta drag it outta yah, Cajun?"  
  
Remy chuckled, "An' she said she would come wit' us."  
  
"Ok. ...Then where is she?"   
  
"She had to go get some stuff, she said she'd be here in an hour."   
  
"Ok."  
  
******  
  
Kylie walked toward the east side of town, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder, her thoughts wandering. She thought back on her life in New Orleans, about the people she'd met, and how many of them had freaked out when they found out she was a mutant. Maria was really the only human who had ever accepted her as she was, and not been afraid of her. Maria had really been a surrogate mother to her, taking her in out of the rain when she was 14.   
  
About this time she realized that she was about in the middle of town and decided to take a shortcut down a side street alley. As she walked, she started getting the feeling she was being followed, and couldn't shake it. Finally she turned around and called out, "Is anybody dere?"  
  
Silence.   
  
She shrugged and went back on her way, when she suddenly felt something hit and stick in the skin on the back of her neck. She yelped and started to get dizzy. She collapsed on the ground, as she heard voices and running footsteps behind her. All she could make out through the haze that was quickly taking over her brain were a few words.  
  
"Get her.....van....go.....before...wears....off..." She tried to get up to run, but her limbs wouldn't work. She did, however, manage to get out one small blast of energy at her attackers, and was rewarded with a "Ow! Crud!" that came through the fuzz quite clear, before the blackness overtook her mind and she passed out.  
  
******  
  
An hour came and went, and the two men waiting at the Blackbird were starting to get agitated.  
  
"Where is she, Remy?" Logan growled.  
  
Remy sighed, "D' I look like a telepath t' y', mon ami? I don' know. Somethin's wrong, t'ough.."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, "No kiddin'. We'd better go look for her...but I can't track her if I don't have a scent."  
  
Remy thought for a moment, "I've got it!" He fished out his wallet and handed it to Logan, "T'ink y' can get a scent off of dat, Logan?" Logan took the wallet and sniffed it, sure enough, there was a faint scent that wasn't Remy's cologne and cigarettes.   
  
Logan grinned, "Yep, got it, Let's go," he replied as they both started towards the town.  
  
  
******  
  
Kylie groaned softly as the sedative wore off and she slowly came back to consciousness. She shook her head to clear the fuzziness, then cursed mentally as the headache that came up nearly forced her back into the black oblivion of sleep. She almost wished it had.  
  
As her head cleared enough so that she could open her eyes and actually focus on something, she took in her surroundings. A bed, commode with a curtain around it, chair, metal bars across the opening of her cell-- Waitaminute. Cell. Oh crud. Not good. Definitely. Not. Good.  
  
She groaned again as the memory of what happened in the alley came flooding back, and quickly raised her hands to her neck and felt the collar there. She sighed and sat up on the bed she was lying on and patted her pockets, hoping that the geeks that kidnapped her hadn't found her skeleton keys. They had found the set she kept in her trenchcoat pocket, but she reached down into her boot for her spares and grinned as she pulled out a small lockpick. Feeling around the collar, she found the keyhole and was about to start working it with the pick when she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. She hissed and quickly stuck the pic back down in her boot just as a guard with a food tray came around the corner.  
  
The guard shoved the tray under the door. Kylie hopped up from the bed and walked over to the door, "'Ey, why am I bein' held here?" She asked him, but he simply glared at her and walked off down the hall. "Well dat was rude," She sighed and looked down at the food. "Lovely.." She muttered, eyeing the rectangular brown square of who-knows-what. She left the food where it was and started working on the collar again.  
  
******  
  
Logan and Remy walked into the alley where Kylie had been when she was kidnapped.   
  
"Look over dere," Remy exclaimed, pointing at the duffel bag lying on the ground. Logan walked over to it a sniffed. "Yep, it's hers," he said, looking around. He spotted something on the ground not far off and walked over to it. "A hypodermic needle?" he muttered as he picked it up, looking it over. Standing up, he sighed, "The trail ends here.."  
  
Remy growled in frustration, "T'ink it was Sinister or what?" Logan shook his head, "Nope, humans."  
  
"Lookin' for a girl with black and blue hair?" A young boy said, stepping from the shadows.   
  
Remy spun around and eyed the boy, "Yeah, y' know where she is?" he asked.  
  
"No, but I know who took her, it was the F.O.H.," The boy replied, then turned around to walk back into the shadows.  
  
"Wait, kid! Do you know which way they went?" Logan asked. The kid turned and pointed down a street going north, "Yeah, that way." Then he disappeared.  
  
"Logan blinked for a second, "That was..weird."   
  
"Oui, twas. Let's go, eh?" Remy replied, picking up Kylie's duffel bag to take with them.  
  
"Yep." They both turned and hurried down the street.  
  
******  
  
With a click the collar finally released her and she felt her powers flood back. She grinned, then looked around, trying to decide the best way to leave. She always did like going out with a bang, but leaving quietly might be a good thing right now. This might mean trying something she had only tried a few times, and wasn't sure she could control that well. Sighing, she closed her eyes and concentrated. After a second or two, she felt herself becoming intangible, and she opened her eyes, lookng down. Her body had turned into pure white energy. She slipped through the bars like water in this state, and carefully made her way down the corridor by slipping along the ceiling, relieved that no one was anywhere by. She kept an eye out for cameras, but saw none, so she proceeded to the small grate in the ceiling she saw up ahead. Suddenly, she heard a shout from behind her, and she quickly looked behind her to see a guard chasing after her. She quickly slipped through the grate into what appeared to be an empty warehouse of some sort.  
  
Turning back into human form, she raced to the door of the warehouse, and finding it was locked, she zapped the lock with a small bolt of energy and vacated the warehouse.   
  
Outside, three guards rounded the corner of the warehouse. "There she is!" one of them shouted, and they all raced towards her.   
  
/Yipe!/ She thought as she quickly scaled a building and took to the rooftops, jumping from one building to the next with practiced ease. After some time, she finally stopped and doubled over, her hands on her knees, panting for breath. Hearing nobody, she silently made her way to the edge of the roof and peered down. No one. Satisfied that she had lost them, she climbed down the side of the building..  
  
And came face to face with the three guards.  
  
Kylie sighed and propped her fists on her hips, smirking, "I guess y' boys ain' in de mood t' chat, eh?" The guards responded by jumping at her.  
  
"Good, cause neither am I.." She muttered as she swung around, slamming the heel of her boot into the gut of one guard as she sent an arc of energy flying at the other two guards, which slammed them into a wall, knocking them unconscious.  
  
  
The single remaining guard, who had recovered from the hit he took in the gut, growled at her, "Stinkin' mutie freak.." as he pulled a dart gun out of his belt.   
  
Her eyes blazed, almost glowing, /Full of more tranquilizer darts, I'm sure.../ She thought, /Not dis time../ as she threw up a shield of energy, blocking the dart that came flying at her. "Enough o' dis!" she snarled, as she flew through the air at him, kicking him into a pile of wooden crates, putting him out of commission along with his friends.  
  
Kylie straightened, she looked closer at one of the guards. "F.O.H..." she read from his uniform. "Guess dat answers my questions of who dey were.." She muttered before turning and heading for the west side of town.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*sighs* Whoo! TBC :) 


End file.
